Descontrol
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO] [Genderbend]. Porque habían veces en las que Kai parecía más descontrolado que nunca, y en esas veces, Lea debía tener cuidado. [Leonarai]


**Nombre del one-shot:** Descontrol.

 **Personajes:** [Fem] Leonardo Hamato y [Male] Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Leonarai [Leo x Karai].

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, románticas, algo dolorosas y sádicas. Escenas subidas de tono y lenguaje sexual explícito [+14]; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Categoría:** Drama, Romance, Comedia.

 **Total de palabras:** 3265.

 **Nota:** Jamás había escrito un Lemon así de explícito, aunque espero no hacerlo tan mal.

Les diré que fue súper difícil imaginar este tipo de escenas ./. Y luego pasarlas a Word, sin que nadie me esté mirando mientras lo hago (?) fue desesperante :'v

Debería dejar de ver tanto manga hentai… _debería…_

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque habían veces en las que Kai parecía más descontrolado que nunca, y en esas veces, Lea debía tener cuidado.

* * *

 _ **Descontrol**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Bonito traje…_ —murmuró en su oído el castaño, mientras acariciaba levemente la espalda de la muchacha de ojos azules. Ella, ante el tacto, sintió unos tremendos escalofríos, y se contuvo de soltar un suspiro.

—Kai… —soltó su nombre, y se alejó, mostrándose seria—. Es mi uniforme, no pienses que lo uso por ti. —Declaró con cierta frialdad, aunque un ligero toque de inseguridad que el ninja ojimiel pudo notar con facilidad.

Él rió ligeramente y la examinó de arriba abajo. En su forma humana era demasiado atractiva, y qué decir cuando usaba ese apretado traje negro de kunoichi. Simplemente encantadora, llamativa y tentadora. Hizo un ligero ademán con la mano, y negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrar sus bizarros pensamientos.

—Creo que tienes razón, Lea —afirmó, aun teniendo ese deje de diversión en su voz—. Debemos concentrarnos en hacer bien el trabajo, ¿no? —Ella asintió, y él sonrió. Lea se dirigió a la salida, pero al pasar al lado del chico, éste sonrió malvadamente—. Aunque… no hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades, tampoco.

Tragó pesado, y salió de ahí con algo de prisa y un gran sonrojo, mientras el ninja sonreía perversamente y sus ojos brillaban al verla irse.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lo sabía, debió haberse cambiado lo antes posible apenas al llegar a la guarida. De ser así se estaría ahorrando ese grotesco y vergonzoso momento.

Y una vez más ella había sido algo ingenua, también despistada y algo tonta. ¿Cómo había caído tan fácilmente en las garras de Kai **—aunque en realidad diría que en los colmillos de sus serpientes—**?

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la habitación de ese molesto ninja, atada de manos sobre una superficie blanda, quizás una cama, y con una venda en sus ojos **—sospechaba que era de color azul, solo sospechaba—** que le impedía la vista. ¿Y cómo sabía que estaba en la habitación de él? Bueno… podía oler su perfume por todo el lugar.

—Kai —lo llamó, sintiendo su presencia cerca, quizás incluso a su lado—, te juro que si no me sacas de aquí te voy a…

—¿Me vas a castigar? —Interrumpió, con una gran sonrisa despreocupada. Soltó una risa al notar que ella se había quedado callada—. Mm… Me encantaría que me castigaras. —Comentó con cierta perversión mientras ponía un dedo sobre la pequeña nariz de la ojiazul.

Esta se sonrojó de golpe y apretó los puños, lo que le causó cierto dolor debido a que sus muñecas seguían fuertemente atadas.

—Maldito pervertido —ladeó su cabeza, quitando la mano de él de su rostro—. Me las pagarás.

—Sí, pero antes… —comenzó a decir con voz sublime, casi felizmente distorsionada. Acercó sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha, acariciando levemente, causándole varias e indeseables cosquillas, y comenzó a quitar aquel cinturón de cuero que traía con una lentitud casi molesta—. Divirtámonos un poco. —Sugirió finalmente, ya quitándole el cinturón por completo, y deslizando sus manos a su rostro, donde se deshizo de la venda que cubría aquellos hermosos orbes azules.

Lea estaba sonrojada, mucho. No podía decir que aquello fuera lo que alguna vez quiso, pero tampoco podía negarse al gusto que le hacía sentir. Era ridículo, se suponía que en esos momentos debía negarse rotundamente a lo que el castaño quería que sucediera, se suponía que debía tener voluntad.

Pero no, su voluntad se había ido al caño apenas él rozó sus dedos por sus mejillas. Así de idiota se ponía por el ninja rebelde del grupo.

—Mm… —él pareció poner una expresión pensativa, para luego volver a su sonrisa malvada y perversa—. ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta que uses ese traje?

Lea desvió la mirada, incapaz de demostrar en increíble sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué me gustaría más? —Inquirió con ese deje de bromista, mientras convertía sus manos en serpientes blancas y enviaba a éstas a lamer ligeramente las mejillas calientes de la pelinegra—. El que yo te lo pudiera quitar.

Ella cerró fuertemente lo ojos, mientras aquellas lenguas bífidas recorrían todo su rostro, notando y aclarando el calor en éste. Quería liberarse de esa tortura y salir corriendo, pero antes de ello, quería golpearlo por hacerla pasar por una situación tan vergonzosa como ésa. De verdad que una vez aquello terminara se encargaría de hacerlo pagar por cómo se comportaba.

Aunque en parte también era su culpa. Porque habían veces en las que Kai parecía más descontrolado que nunca, y en esas veces, Lea debía tener cuidado. Y esa vez no escuchó a su instinto diciéndole y repitiéndole una y mil veces _"¡Ten cuidado, maldita sea!"_. No, ella prefirió ignorarlo, pensando que no sucedería nada.

Pero se equivocó, se equivocó grande y feo. Y ahora las consecuencias eran estar atada a una cama para luego hacer cosas de las que quizás nunca se arrepentiría **—¿que si tenía que ser al revés? No, claro que no, no se arrepentiría por nada del mundo. Después de todo, era una masoquista—**.

Kai enseguida volvió a tener sus manos, y sonrió perversamente. Se posicionó sobre ella, y le desató las manos, pero la mantuvo igualmente sin salida alguna, sin borrar en ningún momento su sonrisa. Por otro lado, Lea solo podía tragar pesado e intentar idear un plan para escaparse de ahí, aunque no lograba pensar en lo más mínimo teniéndolo a él encima.

—Veamos… —el castaño acercó una mano al rostro de la muchacha, y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, mientras éstos pasaban de ámbar a verdes brillantes y con pupila rasgada, señal de que estaba a mitad de su transformación. Sacó por segundos la lengua de reptil, y sonrió enormemente mostrando ese par de colmillos espeluznantes—. Una temperatura bastante alta para alguien que dice ser controlada —comentó con cierta burla, y ella desvió la vista con pena—. Ahora, Lea, ¿cómo quieres que sea? —interrogó de pronto, con las ligeras _'s'_ marcadas en sus palabras.

Lea lo miró confundida, hasta que sintió ligera presión en su parte inferior, junto con caricias que la dejaron fuera de combate por completo. Cerró las piernas de golpe, claro reflejo involuntario luego del ligero gemido que soltó, que solo hizo sonreír más a Kai.

—Me ha parecido oír algo bastante bueno —alegó con sorna, y acercó su boca al oído de la joven, quien quería en ese momento que la tierra se la tragase completa—. Me gustaría oír más como eso, querida Lea. —Declaró fielmente a su bonita kunoichi, quien no hizo más que removerse incómoda.

Aplicando algo de fuerza, terminó por abrirle ligeramente las piernas a la pelinegra, quien quedó a punto de gritar, de no ser por el beso que le planto el chico en la boca, dejándola con un grito ahogado en la garganta. Tuvo que volver a su forma totalmente humana para así no envenenarla **—no quería que sucediera lo mismo que le sucedió a Kasey*—**. Se sintió complacido, ya que su boca había sido abierta con facilidad, en ese momento se encontraba explorando cada parte de su cavidad bucal con bastante excitación.

La distrajo, en otras palabras. Mientras sus manos se movían ágiles por sobre la tela negra de su conjunto, y acariciaba esa zona íntima con delicadeza. La sentía cada vez más húmeda, y eso lo enloquecía lentamente. Sonrió entre el beso, y la soltó una vez ambos necesitaron de respirar.

Lea estaba más sonrojada que nunca. No podía articular una sola palabra, se había quedado de piedra por completo.

—¿Te gusta, querida? —Inquirió de repente el castaño, sonriendo de lado malvadamente, viendo con placer el sonrojado rostro de ella. La agarró de la cintura, y le dejó otro beso en los labios—. No creo que luego de esto sigas enojada conmigo.

—Kai… —lo llamó neutramente, y lo miró con seriedad y una chispa ardiente en los ojos—. Juro que me las pagarás… por todo. —Amenazó entre dientes.

Aunque para él aquello no significó absolutamente nada, ya que, debido a ese notable sonrojo y a la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, no lograba verlo realmente como lo que era. Lo veía como un juego simple y tonto.

Sonrió ladinamente.

—Bueno… No importa —sin más comenzó a bajar el cierre del traje **—que gracias al cielo estaba al frente y no en la espalda—** , sin ser detenido por la kunoichi en ningún momento—. Ahora sí nos divertiremos, querida. —Sin más bajó rápidamente el cierre, dejando a la vista la ropa interior y la piel desnuda de ella. Sonrió complacido y le dio un beso en los labios que volvió a dejarla fuera de juego.

Y ella ya no podía resistirse tampoco. Lo agarró de la nuca con ambas manos, profundizando así el mismo apasionado beso, volviéndolo más salvaje, más fuerte, mientras a la par enredaba sus dedos y estiraba ligeramente del cabello de él.

Mientras, Kai se encargó de quitarle rápidamente la parte de arriba de aquel molesto **—pero increíblemente tentador—** traje negro, dejándola solamente con el sostén. Aunque en ningún momento rompieron con el beso, él acariciaba cada rastro de piel que tenía enfrente, y sonreía más que complacido.

Y cuando llegó a la tela del brazier fue cuando su felicidad se quiso esfumar, aunque no del todo. Apretó ligeramente uno de esos bultos redondos, haciéndola gemir a ella en el acto contra su boca, y excitándolo más todavía. Buscó entonces el punto exacto de sus botones, y presionó esa parte, logrando suspiros ahogados y gritos silenciosos.

Sin más, se separó de ella, con un ligero hilo de saliva que los unía, pero que luego se soltaba. Bajó a su cuello y dejó una ronda besos por todo este, y su clavícula, ligeras mordidas y varias lamidas dulces. Todo mientras la pelinegra dejaba salir unos cuántos suspiros de deseo.

Y siguió bajando, más abajó, llegando a sus pechos, donde se deshizo rápidamente del sostén y comenzó a lamer y chupar uno de ellos, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba ligeramente el otro. Le encantaba, eran suaves y deliciosos, perfectos para divertirse por un rato y hacerla gemir bajo, a frecuencias que solo ellos podían oír en aquella oscura habitación.

Y bajó más, por su vientre, dejando besos húmedos y chupando esa blanca piel, marcándola al rojo dulce. Y más besos, más abajo, hasta llegar a la parte baja del conjunto uniforme negro. Y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón ajustando, dejando ver aquellas bragas color azul marino.

Rió un poco, sonrojándola más y enojándola de cierta manera.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó molesta, y avergonzada debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

—De nada, de nada —negó rápidamente, dejando de reír, y yendo una vez más cerca del rostro de la fémina, para plantarle un tranquilo beso—. Es sólo que me pareces tierna —aclaró, volviendo a besarla, mientras sus manos viajaban hacia abajo, acariciando sus caderas, y luego la parte inferior del muslo, hasta colarse por debajo de las bonitas bragas—. Y deliciosa.

—¿Qué estás…? ¡Ah! —soltó un gemido de pronto, que fue callado por otro beso, mientras sentía los dedos del muchacho acariciar sus labios rápidamente, causándole un placer insoportable, delicioso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía su líquido esparcirse rápidamente, sin querer.

—Mm… —gimió él contra su boca, mientras seguía causándole placer, y sonriendo malvadamente. La soltó, notando sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, y sonrió más. Apretó ligeramente con sus dedos aquel botón rosado, y luego se deslizó hacia su entrada, mientras la veía morderse los labios con fuerza, tratando de no soltar sonido alguno. Se veía tan tentadora y dulce. Entonces apartó la mano sacándola por completo de esa zona, y se relamió los dedos—. Nada mal, señorita.

Lea abrió los ojos, y quiso que la tierra la tragase. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Solamente quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra enseguida.

—Espero que me disculpes. —Dijo él de pronto, no sonando para nada apenado.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esto —contestó simplemente, y la dio vuelta con una agilidad increíble, haciendo que ella quedara boca abajo y en shock—. Ojalá no te enfades tanto conmigo.

—¿Qué…? —Iba a preguntar, hasta que sintió cómo él se posicionaba sobre ella, haciéndola sentir algo abultado sobre su trasero—. ¡¿Qu…?!

— _Sshh…_ —la calló silenciosamente, mientras sonreía perverso—. Tranquila… No te pasará nada. —Alegó con tranquilidad, que en realidad no logró calmarla para nada.

— _No, basta…_ —pidió en susurro, mientras escondía su rostro en una almohada.

—Veamos… ¿Qué prefieres? —La sujetó de la cintura, abrazándola, y agarrando sus pechos también—. ¿Mis dedos? ¿Una de mis serpientes? ¿O mi propia serpiente?

 _«¡¿Qué carajos significa eso?!»_ preguntó histérica por dentro.

—Solo para que te sientas más cómoda, Leita. —Afirmó con tono bromista.

— _Juro que te mataré…_ —murmuró furibunda contra la almohada.

Sintió como le comenzaban a quitar las bragas. Los cosquilleos en toda su espalda eran increíbles, también en su estómago y en su propio interior. Aquello era sumamente aterrador y delicioso a la vez. Tenía los nervios de punta a punta como nunca, sentía sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, y era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a darle vuelta entonces, quedando boca arriba, y cerca del rostro masculino del muchacho. Contuvo la respiración al ver esa sonrisa siniestra y ese par de largos colmillos, junto con el color verde brillante de sus ojos. Lo sabía, a cada segundo, ambos perdían el control.

Y él ya estaba sin la parte superior de la ropa, así que no importaba qué sucediera luego, Lea no reaccionaría luego de ver ese bien tonificado cuerpo que tanto deseaba **—en secreto, obviamente, nunca se lo diría a la cara—**.

Lo besó, esta vez ella tomando el control sin avisos. Hasta que de pronto volvió a sentir aquellas caricias en su parte baja, y luego sentir cómo los dedos se metían dentro suyo, chocando con sus fluidos. Y no fue tan malo, se sintió muy bien, increíblemente placentero.

Soltaba gemidos contra la boca masculina, mientras se sentía casi al fondo del éxtasis a la par que él seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro suyo, dentro de su eje, causándole ese placer indescriptible y carnal. Los metía y los sacaba, y los movía dentro suyo a manera de tijera. Era realmente increíble.

Y de pronto se detuvo, causándole un casi infinito de desilusión. Y entonces lo vio hacer lo mismo, lamer él mismo sus dedos impregnados por ese líquido interior, y solo le causó más vergüenza que nunca.

—Señorita, aún no hemos terminado —declaró con esa sonrisa pícara y perversa. Se colocó entre las piernas de la pelinegra, y la sujetó de las muñecas, poniendo estas a cada lado de su cabeza—. Tranquilízate, ¿ok? No tardará mucho cuando te sientas entre las estrellas.

—¿Qué quieres…? —más volvió a interrumpirle con un rápido y brusco beso.

No supo cuándo él terminó de desvestirse, aunque tampoco era que le importase mucho. Hasta que sintió algo cerca de su intimidad, algo que la hizo soltar un jadeo algo asustado, pero que fue reemplazado por un suspiro de placer para cuando ya estaba en su entrada, logrando una deliciosa fricción suave.

Y comenzó a entrar en ella, con lentitud primeramente, deslizándose gracias a la gran cantidad de fluidos que despedía, hasta que chocó con esa ligera barrera de pureza, y entonces fue cuando la fuerza bruta actúo, entrando en ella con algo de brusquedad, haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor que la partió en dos interiormente.

Pero ese dolor fue aplacado lentamente por la nueva sensación de placer a causa de los ligeros movimientos leves, que luego fueron aumentando, cada vez más deprisa y con más fuerza, hasta alcanzar un punto de cielo completo y sin rastro alguno del dolor anterior. Y ambos solos podían soltar gemidos, dulces, fuertes, tentadores, excitantes y más. Gemidos de puro placer mientras sus cuerpos chocaban y la fricción los dominaba cada vez más, descontrolándolos.

Y el final se hizo presente al mismo tiempo para ambos, haciendo que la joven lo agarrara con fuerza de la espalda y rasguñara esta, dejándola con marcas difíciles de borrar, y soltando un grito sordo de lo más profundo de su garganta, que fue sincronizado con el que él soltó al mismo tiempo, para después sentir un líquido bastante cálido hacer aparición en su interior, dando fin a la sesión.

Respiraban agitados, sin energías. Kai terminó por desplomarse a un lado de ella, mientras sonreía entre jadeos agitados. Lea lo seguía con aquella incesante búsqueda de oxígeno, y sonreía ligeramente y con pena.

No podría decir que verdaderamente seguía enojada, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que se cuidaría más la próxima vez que usara su traje de kunoichi.

Porque esa era una de las mayores cosas que al ninja le descontrolaban.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 _ **Kasey*:**_ _Sí, suena igual a_ _Casey_ _, pero en Latinoamérica este es un nombre puro de mujer :v_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Final de mierda porque no tuve más imaginación (?)._

 _Quisiera explicar el por qué hice este Lemon con la versión Genderbend_ _ **(por si no entendieron y no pensaron como yo lo hago)**_ _. Primero que nada pensaba en hacerlo en su versión original, pero luego me di cuenta de que Leo sería demasiado uke en la relación_ _ **(y eso no se vería tan bien, quizás)**_ _, así que decidí ponerlo así, con los Genderbend, ya que, aunque Karai sea hombre, sigue siendo el que lo incita a ir al lado oscuro y que lo domina como nadie (?)._

 _Y, eso era todo lo que quería explicar, y por favor, disculpen todo ese lenguaje obsceno que utilicé :'v_

 _Quiero disculparme también por esa frase tan rara que usé. Aunque gracias a ella, también me apareció esta grotesca idea._

 _Ya saben, la parte donde Kai dice:_ _¿Mis dedos? ¿Una de mis serpientes? ¿O mi propia serpiente?_

 _Sí, esa frase, la leí en otro fanfic, y lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Karai :'v_

 _Nunca antes había escrito este tipo de Lemon_ _ **(sólo una vez, y fue hace muuucho tiempo, aunque también fue de Leonarai)**_ _, así que no soy experta en esta área. Lo que sí, tuve que leer mucho manga hentai para escribir algo como esto :'v_

 _Mi mente nunca será la de antes ;-;_

 _Aunque no me arrepiento, si es que les gustó a ustedes :3_

 _Bueno… Ya va hora de que me despida. ¡Los quiero a todos! ¡Nos vemos!_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
